


Down the Aisle

by Sollux_Kleinman



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollux_Kleinman/pseuds/Sollux_Kleinman
Summary: Arranged Marriage AU!
Relationships: Alana Beck/Zoe Murphy, Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Down the Aisle

“Just breathe, you’re fine.” Alana told him.

“But I’ve never even met the man before and now I’m about to walk down that aisle and marry him.” Jared said, fiddling with the collar of his suit. “What if he is ugly? What is he’s a huge jerk? What if he never lets me see you or anyone else ever again?” 

“Jared, I’m sure your parents picked out a good match. After all, you’re high-born, you would get quite a good dowry.” Alana assured him. “Trust me, remember when I married Zoe? I hadn’t met her until she walked down the aisle either, and we’re very happy.”

“You’re right, you’re right.” Jared nodded. 

“It’s tradition, now go out there and make your family proud.” Alana said, pushing him forward.

The truth was Jared’s family was marrying him off for money. His high-born family had gone bankrupt the year before and needed cash fast. He had been arranged to marry the richest highborn his family could get their hands on, and he was about to meet him.

The doors opened and Jared stepped down the aisle, carefully making his way up.

Through his nervousness, his glasses fogged up with the heat of his face. Oh god, now he couldn’t even see his fiancé, soon to be his husband.

When he got to the end of the aisle he quickly took off his glasses and wiped them, pushing them back onto his face. He was met not with the sight of an ugly old man, but handsome young one.

The priest began to talk but all Jared could do was stare at the man in front of him. Gently, the man reached over and grabbed Jared’s hands, holding them in his own as the priest continued.

Eventually, the priest got to here, “Connor Murphy, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

His name was Connor. Jared’s last name was going to be Murphy.

“I do.” Connor nodded, looking at Jared, who flushed red.

“And you, Jared Kleinman, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?” 

Jared glanced out into the crowd and saw Alana seated next to Zoe. She gave him a thumbs up.

“I do.” Jared said. Across from him, Connor gave a huge smile.

“Well, then I pronounce you, married!”

Oh god, oh god. This is where the kiss was supposed to happen. This was too much pressure for Jared.

Connor cupped Jared’s head with one hand and pulled him into a gentle kiss. It was nicer than Jared expected, and he relaxed into it.

“Let the party begin!” Someone in the audience said.

The reception was in the basement of the church. The families mingled amongst themselves and chatted on how happy they all were about the marriage.

Jared sat next to Connor at a big table.

“So, Jared.” Connor said, turning to him.

“Yes?” Jared looked up.

“Do you like it?”Connor gestured toward the ring on Jared’s hand. It was very nice, a thick gold. “I picked it out myself, but if you like different I can change it.”

“Oh! Oh no really, it’s rather nice.” Jared said, looking at it. It was true, it was nicer than any his family could ever afford.

“I’m glad.” Connor said, looking down.

“Oh Connor dear it’s so nice to see you.” A woman came over and gave Connor a tight hug.

“Oh, Jared, this is my aunt Meredith.” Connor said.

“Oh, Jared! I’m so happy to get a chance to talk to you, I want to discuss how you plan on taking care of our dear Connor’s children-“

Connor sensed Jared’s panic and quickly chimed in, “Actually, we have some business elsewhere.” He told her. Connor grabbed Jared’s hand and lead him out into the parking lot of the church.

“Business?” Jared chuckled, looking around the empty parking lot.

“Well you needed an out.” Connor shrugged, smiling. “Plus I don’t really care about the people down there, I want to hear about you.”

Jared blushed, “Well, what do you want to know?” He asked.

Connor began to walk, and Jared followed him. “What’s your favorite color?”

“Asking the deep questions I see.” Jared joked. “But it’s red, what’s yours?”

“Orange.” Connor told him.

“Like puke orange?” Jared asked him, using his hand to create a fake puking motion in front of his face.

“No, like a sunset orange.” Connor chuckled. “Whose favorite color is puke orange.”

“One day I’ll meet someone who’s favorite color is puke orange.” Jared assured him.

The two boys soon reached the beach, where Connor plopped down in the sand. Jared sat down next to him.

“So you’re my husband now.” Connor said.

Jared smiled, “I suppose.”

“I suppose that means I can do this.” Connor pulled Jared into a kiss. The two boys sat in wonderful silence for a while, just lightly kissing.

“You know, I think I like that.” Jared said, pulling away.

“Oh? You think you like that?” Connor asked, pushing Jared down into the sand and climbing on top of him. “Wait till I show you this.”


End file.
